The End of Superman?
by Paul Anthony
Summary: Lex Luthor and one of Gotham's most feared criminals and no, it is not the Joker hatch a plan to destroy Superman once and for all.
1. The Death Of Superman

**Chapter 1 - The Death Of Superman**

The rain bulleted down from the storm clouds above, onto the ruined remains of Metropolis. The earth was cracked, the skyscrapers twisted, their windows shattered, and cars were littered everywhere, as if they had been thrown.

The citizens of this once great city walked through the remains, seemingly trying to reach a single point. However, their access was barred by police cars, tape and barricades.

Within the barricades was an area of 20 feet, the centre of which was caved in. The source of this destruction seemed to be a man, lying within the crater. He was dressed in a costume of red and blue, with an emblem containing the letter S upon his muscled chest.

This man's name was Kal-El, and he was the Last Son of the alien world Krypton. However, upon Earth, he was known by another name – Superman, the Man of Steel. This name was due to this alien man's strange and vast array of superpowers – super strength, invulnerability, flight, heat vision, super speed, ice breath ...

These powers made Superman both feared and adored, but he always strived to use his powers to help those in need, and to protect not only the city of Metropolis, but the world. This was a mammoth task, and a heavy burden, but it was one that Superman was always willing to take on ... until today.

As he lay still in the crater, his costume torn, his skin pale and bruised, the civilians who managed to get a look at him knew the truth of the situation. They knew that the great battle that had occurred minutes before would be Superman's last.

They knew ... that Superman was dead.

* * *

Overhead, news station helicopters tried to get a proper view of the scene, of not only the crude, tomb-like crater in which Superman lay, but also of the woman knelt by his side, silent in her mourning.

This woman, too, was not like the civilians around her. She wore enchanted armour, with metallic bracelets, a tiara and knee high boots. Her raven hair clung to her face in the rain, which mingled with her tears.

This woman was one of Superman's closest friends, and one whom with he had fought alongside many times. This was because she too was blessed with the powers of super strength, invulnerability and flight.

Her name was Princess Diana of Themyscira, and she was the Champion of the Amazons. However, she was known by the public by another name – Wonder Woman.

* * *

"How ...?"

Her voice was soft and broken, as her eyes focused themselves onto the body of her fallen friend.

"How could this happen, Kal? How could you do this?"

"Let me through! LET ME THROUGH!"

Diana was distracted by the screams of a woman in the crowd of civilians. It was a voice she instantly recognised.

"Let her through!" she yelled out to the police officers surrounding the barricades.

Moments later, a woman dressed in a suit jacket and skirt made her way past the barricades. She ran towards the crater, but stopped a few feet away. Her eyes widened in shock, and she gasped softly as she stared down at the body.

"No ... no, it can't be ..."

"I'm sorry, Miss Lane ..." said Diana solemnly.

Lois Lane collapsed beside the crater, shaking her head as she stared down at the body. It was as if she was trying to tell herself that her eyes were lying, that Superman couldn't _possibly_ be dead.

"He ... he can't be dead ... it's _Superman_, for God's sake ... he _can't_ be dead ..."

"Lois ..."

"NO!" said Lois loudly, looking up at Diana, "Don't say anything! Don't you say ANYTHING! He is NOT dead, do you hear me? HE IS NOT DEAD!"

Diana stared into Lois' eyes, and Lois could see the tears running down Diana's face. All of a sudden, she could feel the tears forming in her eyes, and, as she looked back down at the body, she began to sob.

"No ... not him ... not my Superman ..."

She then collapsed onto Superman's chest, burying her face in her arms as she sobbed uncontrollably. Diana wanted to place a hand upon her arm, to help console her, but believing it a pointless action, she crossed her arms and bowed her head.

* * *

"I had to see it for myself ..."

Diana looked up as she heard another familiar voice. However, while she held some form of affection for Lois, this voice filled her with nothing but hatred and contempt. Seeing the bald, sneering man to which the voice belonged only intensified these emotions.

"You!"

She rose to her feet, still staring at the man.

"You have the _audacity _to come here and ..."

"_Audacity_?" said Lex Luthor, still smirking, "I know he was your friend, Wonder Woman, but the only audacity here is that there are still those who would_ mourn_ the passing of this monster."

"How DARE you!"

Diana turned to see Lois march towards Luthor. As she reached him, she slapped him across the face with all of her strength, causing Luthor to stumble back slightly.

"How DARE you stand there and preach, when it's YOUR fault he's dead! YOU killed him!"

"I don't deny that, Lois, but I was only acting for the good of this city," said Luthor calmly, rubbing his face.

"You pretentious, arrogant, son of a ...!"

She made to smack him again, but Wonder Woman threw her arm out to stop her.

"That won't help, Miss Lane," she said.

"Yes, you should listen to your friend, Miss Lane," said Luthor, "After all, you wouldn't want the Daily Planet to run a story about you supporting Public Enemy Number 1."

"Superman is NO monster!" exclaimed Lois.

"_Is_? Don't you mean _was_?"

Again, Diana had to restrain Lois from striking Luthor, who laughed heartedly. He then threw his arms out, as he raised his voice for all to hear.

"Look around you, Lois! Look at all these people! They were all here, they all saw their _beloved _superhero attempt to tear this great city apart! Had I and my friends not intervened, we would all surely be dead!"

"And I'm sure it was _so_ difficult for you to intervene, wasn't it?"

"I would be lying if I said I didn't take _great_ pleasure in seeing him die, but the point is ... he was the enemy here, Lois, not me!"

"I don't care _what_ you say, Luthor," said Lois, her voice breaking, "I _know_ that you had to something to do with why Superman went rogue, and I won't rest until you _pay_ for what you've done!"

"I believe Miss Lane is getting hysterical," yelled Lex, "Would someone please care to escort her somewhere more comfortable?"

At his word, two police officers crossed the barricade and began to approach the others.

"This isn't over, Lex!" said Lois, "I will expose you ... one way or another!"

"I'm sure ..." said Leo, raising an eyebrow.

Just then, the officers reached them, but before Lois conceded, she turned to Diana.

"_You_ know he's innocent, don't you, Wonder Woman? You agree with me?"

Diana looked at her sliently, unsure of what to say.

"You ... you do believe he's innocent ... _right_?"

"I think you should go with these officers, get some rest," said Diana.

"No ..."

"C'mon, Miss Lane, let's go."

The officers gently led Lois away, but she turned back to face Diana.

"You can't side with _him_!" she yelled, "It wasn't Superman's fault!"

"C'mon, Miss Lane!" said one of the officers, "We need to clear the crime scene!"

"He was your _friend_, Diana!" called Lois angrily, "HE WAS YOUR FRIEND!"

Eventually, the officers managed to force Lois past the barricades and through the crowd.

* * *

"I didn't expect her to understand," said Luthor, "She and Superman were always close ... but one day, she'll understand that it had to be done."

He turned back to face Diana, with a smile that she did not return.

"Thank you, by the way, for restraining her before. She's always been more trouble than she's worth."

"Just be thankful that it was her that needing restraining and not me," said Diana, "If it were, not only would no-one be able to stop me, but I'd most likely break your jaw."

"I take it from that, that you _do_ agree with her? That, somehow, _I'm_ to blame for Superman's one man rampage?"

"I know you're to blame for this, Lex, and trust me, I plan on using every resource and contact at my disposal to prove it."

She stepped towards him, until they were both standing face to face.

"Enjoy the praise and adoration while it lasts, Lex Luthor, because I swear to you, here and now, that the death of Superman will also be the end of you!"

"Well, good luck with that, Princess ..."

Smirking once again, Luthor turned and walked away from her towards the barricades. Diana glared at his retreating figure, before she turned back to Superman's body.

"We'll get him, Kal-El ... I promise ..."


	2. One Week Earlier

**Chapter 2 - One week earlier ...**

High above the streets of Metropolis, Superman was locked in battle. His opponent wore a similar costume to him, but his skin was white as chalk, and his body distorted. This was an imperfect Superman clone, otherwise known as ...

"Bizarro!"

Superman knocked the clone through the air with a punch. Bizarro managed to steady himself, and flew towards Superman at breathtaking speed.

"_Superman no hurt Bizarro!"_

He made contact with Superman, and forced him downwards towards the city. They hurtled downwards with such velocity that, upon contact, they created a trench in the concrete of the street. As Bizarro rose to his feet, he grinned at the sight of the unconscious Superman.

"_Heh heh ... Bizarro save the day! Bizarro a hero! Bizarro – ungh!"_

A punch to the jaw cut short Bizarro's speech. As he rolled backwards down the street, Superman rose to his feet and launched himself forwards Bizarro. He then proceeded to deliver a flurry of punches to the clone, knocking him into the nearest skyscraper.

"You rock, Superman!"

Superman smiled at the group of teenagers who had stayed in the street to watch. Just then, loud groaning was heard as Bizarro clambered back out into the street.

"_No fair! Bizarro supposed to win! He promised!"_

"Who promised?" asked Superman, but Bizarro flew towards him again. Superman blocked every punch that Bizarro threw at him, before throwing his arms out, forcing Bizarro backwards.

"Kick his butt, Superman!"

Amidst more cheers from the now growing crowd, Superman sped forward. Bizarro flew upwards to avoid him, and turned around as his eyes began to glow blue. Beams then shot out from his eyes, and, as they made contact with an approaching Superman, he was quickly frozen solid.

"Oh no! Look at that! C'mon Superman!"

The crowd watched in shock as the block of ice which entrapped Superman fell to the ground. Bizarro swayed to and fro in the air, in an awkward dance of celebration at his victory.

"_Bizarro the winner! Bizarro the winner!"_

"Wait, _look_!"

A small boy in the now large crowd pointed at the block of ice. As everyone else looked, they could see that the ice was beginning to melt, due to the two red dots of pure heat glowing at the top.

"It's Superman's heat vision!" yelled the boy.

"_Huh_?"

As the ice began to crack, Bizarro too turned his attention to it. Suddenly, with an almighty smash, the ice block completely shattered. As everyone shielded themselves from ice shards, Superman rocketed upwards, grabbed Bizarro by his costume, and threw him down hard onto the concrete of the street.

As the crowd cheered, Superman descended to the ground, as Bizarro struggled to rise.

"Give up, Bizarro," he said, "This is just pointless."

"_No ... Bizarro must fight ... Bizarro not want to make him angry ..._"

"Who?" asked Superman, "Luthor?"

Bizarro roared angrily, and threw a punch, which Superman caught in his hand. Bizarro groaned in pain as he felt the bones crack.

"Last chance, Bizarro – give up _now_!"

"_Bizarro no give up!_"

"Alright then, if that's what you want ..."

Superman swung his arm back, and threw an uppercut that sent Bizarro flying into the air. Superman flew upwards, and as his fist met Bizarro's falling boy, the clone was sent rocketing forwards, crashing into the side of a building.

"Yeah! You the man, Superman! You kicked his butt! We love you, Superman!"

The crowd cheered, whistled and yelled after Superman, as he flew across to pick up Bizarro's unconscious body as he fell from the building side. However, not everyone revelled in the Man Of Steel's latest victory ...

* * *

"_No, no, NO_!"

In the executive office of Lexcorp, Lex Luthor vented his anger at yet another failed attempt at destroying Superman.

"That pathetic reject!" he roared, "It was supposed to be the ultimate weapon against that alien freak, and once again, it has _failed_ me!"

Roaring in frustration, he slammed both fists hard upon his desk.

"Lex, calm down ..."

"_Don't_ tell me to calm down!"

Mercy Graves, Luthor's chauffer, flinched slightly at this outburst, but she quickly composed herself. She was used to this behaviour from him.

"Just listen to me, Lex," she said calmly, "There are other options open to us – that android Metallo for instance ..."

"No, you don't understand! Just _killing_ him isn't enough anymore!"

"Lex?"

Luthor groaned, as he turned to look out of his window. He could see and hear the large crowd below cheer Superman as he flew off, the unconscious Bizarro in tow.

"Listen to those fools," growled Lex, "Cheering that overpowered, overrated fool. They probably don't even consider how oh-so-easily he could crush them into dust!"

"Well, that's probably because it's not in his nature," said Mercy, "You yourself call him the 'Boy Scout' – he wouldn't lay a finger on any of those people down there. He doesn't have it in him."

"Oh, that's where you're wrong, Mercy ... or have you forgotten about the time when Darkseid invaded Earth?"

Mercy scoffed.

"I don't think _anyone_ will be forgetting that anytime soon."

"Then you'll remember Superman's actions on that fateful day?" said Lex, "He held no punches that day, did he? Were Darkseid a lesser being, Superman would surely have torn him apart!"

"Well, if Superman _had _held his punches, we'd all be dead ..."

"Are you _defending _him now?" snapped Lex.

"No, I'm merely saying what they're all thinking – that his actions were justified," explained Mercy, "Darkseid is no pushover, after all."

"But would they think the same if that unstoppable rage was unleashed upon _them_?" said Lex, smirking.

"So ... you want to turn Metropolis against him first?"

"Precisely," said Lex, "Imagine – if the citizens of Metropolis saw Superman as I did, they would want him taken down, by any means necessary."

"And that's when Lex Luthor would swoop in and save the day ..."

Lex shrugged, in an act of fake modesty.

"One problem, though, Lex – how exactly do you tap into that rage? It's not like we can bring Darkseid back for a rematch!"

"No ..." pondered Lex, "but perhaps we can make him _believe_ he has ..."

"You mean, mess with his mind?" said Mercy, "How do we do that? Red kryptonite?"

"No, after the last time we tried that, most of our supply was destroyed by Batman. All we've got left is some blue, which has no effect on Superman, and, thanks to Metallo, barely enough green to fill a test tube!"

"Well then, how do we do it?"

"You know, Mercy, instead of constantly questioning my plans, perhaps you could come up with some intelligent _solutions_!"

_"Ask and ye shall receive ..."_

* * *

The cold whisper of a voice sent shivers down the spines of Luthor and Mercy. They turned to the door, where a cloaked figure stood, his face obscured. A large burly man ran in behind him.

"Sorry, Mr Luthor," said the large man, "He just stormed right through."

"Who do you think you are?" called Luthor.

"The solution to your problem, Mr Luthor," said the cloaked man.

"And what problem would that be?"

"Why, the problem of how to end Superman once and for all, of course."

"I see ...", said Luthor, scoffing, "and you think you have the _miracle _solution, that those far better than you did not?"

"You shouldn't underestimate that which you do not understand, Luthor," said the cloaked man.

"Are you _threatening _me?"

"Merely a word of caution," said the cloaked man

"Oh, I've heard enough of this! Brock, get him out of here!"

The large man nodded, before grabbing the arm of the cloaked man. However, acting instinctively, the main quickly pulled a syringe out of his pocket and stabbed Brock in the arm.

"ARRRGGHH! Why, you son of a ...!"

Before he could react, however, Brock stumbled backwards, feeling his forehead as the serum in the syringe began to take effect.

"Wait ... wha-what's going ...?"

Brock opened his eyes, and gasped in fear.

"No ... no, not that ... not again!"

He stepped backwards, stumbled, and fell onto the office floor. Luthor and Mercy stared in shock as the physically-imposing Brock continued to wither and stutter.

"I hate clowns ... I _hate_ clowns! Get away from me ... _please_!"

"Ah, coulrophobia - the fear of clowns ... it's a good thing our poor friend doesn't live in Gotham ..."

"Wait a minute ..."

The cloaked figure turned to Luthor, at the sound of his voice.

"I know who you are – you're ..."

"That's right," said the cloaked man, "I am the Master of Fear, the God of Terror ..."

The man removed his cloak, to reveal a ragged suit, leather mask and straw-like hat.

"I am ... the Scarecrow!"


	3. The Plan

**The Plan**

"Oh no you don't! No way!"

Scarecrow knelt down beside Brock to administer the antidote to his toxin, as Luthor vented.

"I _refuse_ to work with you Gotham villains!" he roared, "Your psychoses make you unpredictable, and you have a habit of stabbing people in the back ... metaphorically _and_ literally!"

"I take offence to that, Luthor," sneered Scarecrow, rising to his feet as Brock lay twitching at his feet, "I am _nothing_ like the rest of them."

"Oh, please ...!"

"It's true," he said, as he walked towards Luthor's desk, "What the doctors of Arkham consider insanity is merely a strong passion for my research into the power of fear."

"Right ..." said Luthor sarcastically, "... and the Joker just wants to make people laugh ..."

"Oh, you can't tar us all with the same brush as _him_ – even the rest of us Gothamites can't bear that deranged clown!"

Scarecrow placed his hands upon Luthor's desk as he reached it, Mercy recoiling in disgust as he did.

"Besides ... unlike him, I have no qualms in working with those of greater power – it tends to bear the greatest fruit."

"And what 'fruit' do you hope to gain from this?" said Luthor, "Money? Notoriety?"

"Proof."

"Proof? Of what?"

"Proof in my research," replied Scarecrow, "Proof of the overwhelming influence that our fears have in how we think, act and live."

"Wait ..." said Mercy, taking a slow step forwards, "you want to use your fear toxins on _Superman_?"

Scarecrow turned slowly towards Mercy, who stepped back again.

"A ridiculous notion," said Luthor, as Scarecrow turned back to him, "As if _he_ would have any fears!"

"Why wouldn't he? Fear motivates everyone – even someone as powerful as him."

Luthor rolled his eyes as he turned his back to him.

"Think of it this way – how many times have you tried to get to Superman by kidnapping Lois Lane? Don't you think the _fear_ of losing her is what motivated him to fight for her?"

"He has a point ..."

Luthor glanced at Mercy, before turning to face Scarecrow again.

"OK, so Superman has fears ... but how does that help me turn Metropolis against him?"

"Think back to those times that Superman has confronted you," said Scarecrow, "How would you describe his behaviour?"

"How do you think?!" roared Luthor, slamming his fists on his desk, "Arrogant, cocky, self-righteous ..."

"Angry?"

"Yes, of course, he was angry! What of it?!"

"Don't you see? Superman's fear manifests itself as anger, most likely due to the powers he possesses and his constant need to play the unbeatable hero."

"I'm losing patience here, Scarecrow – what's your point?!" demanded Luthor.

"My point is that all you have to do to turn Metropolis against him, is to get him so scared, so angry, that he becomes an unstoppable, and destructive, force of power."

"And how do you propose we do _that_?" said Luthor.

"Well ... I trust you remember Darkseid's invasion?"

"Who doesn't ...?" muttered Mercy.

"Well," said Scarecrow loudly, as he turned and walked away from the desk, "then you'll remember how dark a day that was. Here was a powerful alien overlord, his power and presence greater than that of any evil before him, and everyone knew it ... including Superman."

He turned to Luthor, and marched towards him.

"See, I watched the news from my 'comfy' Arkham cell, and I read his body language and behaviours. The influence of fear was overpowering – he was so scared that day, probably the most scared he had ever been in his life."

"Scared of what?" asked Luthor, with sincere interest.

"Of losing," replied Scarecrow simply, "Darkseid was easily the most powerful enemy he had ever faced, and there was the very real possibility that he would die that day, along with everyone on his planet. Superman was afraid of that possibility, of failing the planet he had sworn to protect."

"And it was that fear that forced him to use of all his strength to fight Darkseid ..."

"Exactly!" said Scarecrow, "So, if we can just get him to relive that day, or better yet, make him believe that it actually _has_ happened ..."

"Oh, he would be _furious_!" said Luthor, with sinister glee, "All that anger – he could easily tear the city apart!"

As Scarecrow chuckled, realisation hit Luthor, and his smile faded.

"But wait ... even if that _does_ turn them against him, how does that help _me_ get back on top?"

"Oh, come now, Luthor, you're supposed to be intelligent! Once the crowds see how Superman has  
turned against them, they'll be _begging _for someone to stop him."

"And that's where _I_ come in," smirked Luthor, "I can gather a team together – some of his most powerful villains – and together, we'll bring Superman down!"

"And then _you_ will be Metropolis' hero once again!"

Luthor laughed heartily, as he rubbed his hands together.

"I take it, then, that you are willing to do business?" asked Scarecrow.

"OK, hold on a second!"

Luthor and Scarecrow both turned to Mercy as she called out.

"Mercy ..."

"I'm sorry, Lex, but I don't trust him," said Mercy, "I mean, even _if _this plan could work, what about the very real danger of you being exposed as an accomplice?"

"You really should have more faith in your employer, Miss Graves," said Scarecrow, "I'm sure Mr Luthor can cover his tracks well – he's done so successfully thus far."

"Well ... why do you even _need_ his help anyway? If all _you_ want is to show how Superman would react to fear, why not just carry out the plan yourself?"

"It's quite simple, actually," explained Scarecrow, "Superman has a high resistance to all forms of poisons and serums, including my fear toxin. The only way to successfully infect Superman would be to weaken this resistance, and the best known method for that would be ..."

"Kryptonite," finished Luthor.

"Well then, you're out of luck," said Mercy, smirking, "Mr Luthor's Kryptonite supply has been greatly depleted since his last encounter with Superman – there wouldn't be enough left to help you."

"No ..." said Luthor, "but there _would_ be enough Kryptonite in Metallo's chest ..."

"Excellent," said Scarecrow, as Mercy looked at Luthor incredulously, "The android can weaken him, whilst I administer my toxin, and from there ... we watch the horror unfold ..."

"Fantastic ..." said Luthor, smirking, "Scarecrow ..."

He held out his hand to Scarecrow, who grasped it, and the two shook hands.

"... you have yourself a deal."

As Mercy watched on in sheer disbelief, Luthor opened a drawer, and pulled out an earpiece.

"Lexcorp standard," he said, handing it to Scarecrow, "Keep it turned on at all times, and I'll be in touch."

"Will do," said Scarecrow, placing the hardware in his ear, "A pleasure doing business with you, Mr Luthor."

He gave a small bow of the head, before turning and walking towards the doors. As he passed Brock, who was now sitting in the corner, the muscled man cowered. This was noticed by Scarecrow, who chuckled as he left through the door.

* * *

"Are you out of your mind?!"

As the office door closed, Mercy confronted Luthor.

"How can you trust him?! Weren't you listening to him – he's doing this to prove his research! If he carries out this plan, he'll want to expose himself as the mastermind, and the police could trace it back to you!"

Luthor laughed heartily.

"Who says I _do_ trust him?"

He smirked at Mercy's evident confusion.

"I admire the plan, but it is still nonetheless the plan of a maniac," he explained, "So ... we work with him, _but_ ... we keep a close eye on him."

"How?" asked Mercy.

"The earpiece. There's a tracking device embedded within it – a little design feature I insisted on to keep checks on my employees. We can use it to check on Scarecrow's every movement, and stop him before he even has the _chance_ to betray me."

"But if he reveals himself ..."

"Oh Mercy, think about it - even if he _did_, who are the police most likely to believe? The honorable businessman of Metropolis, or a raving lunatic?"

Mercy sighed, biting her lip nervously. Luthor chuckled, as he rose to his feet and placed his hands on her arms.

"Don't worry, Mercy, everything is going to be fine. Superman is going to be exposed for the destructive animal that he is, and I am going to become the most respected man in Metropolis once again."

"No-one will take this oppurtunity away from me – not even Scarecrow ..."


	4. The Hostage

**The Hostage**

"Listen up, people!"

Perry White, editor-in-chief of the Daily Planet newspaper, addressed his staff.

"I just wanna say 'good job' on the Metropolis attack story last Thursday," he called, "Olsen, great pics of Carlibok ..."

"Uh, that's _Kalibak_, Perry."

"Right, Kalibak, thanks, Kent."

Clark Kent nodded in appreciation. He gave a sideways glance to his workmate, Lois Lane, and they both shared a chuckle.

"Now, of course, there is still the ongoing investigation into how he managed to get his hands on that Lexcorp technology ..."

"Yeah, _there's _a real mystery!" muttered Lois.

"... so, Lane, I want you to stay on that story!"

"Oh, what's the point, Chief?" said Lois, "Even if Lex did give Kalibak that technology, we all know he'd find a way to cover his tracks."

"Now, Lane, you know we're supposed to tell the stories, regardless of personal opinion, and you know the public love a Superman story," said Perry, "So, you're taking this assignment!"

"Sure thing, Chief!" said Lois, with a small salute.

"Now, onto the next order of business ..."

As Perry continued to bark at his staff, Clark Kent reclined in his chair, placing his hands behind his head. He let himself fall into deep thought, as he pondered over what Lois had said.

There was no doubt in his mind that Luthor did indeed willingly provide Kalibak with Lexcorp technology, but what was puzzling him was _why_. After all, it was no secret that Luthor _hated_ Superman, and so providing any villain, let alone the son of Darkseid, with weaponry from his own company was guaranteed to raise suspicion.

It was a foolish move, and if there was one thing Lex Luthor was not, it was foolish. Then again, it was becoming more evident these days that Luthor was not the man he once was. Years of failed attempts at destroying Superman had taken their toll, and the obsessive, vengeful personality that he had now adopted was concerning, to say the least.

Even fellow billionaire businessman, Bruce Wayne, had voiced his concerns on his last business trip to Metropolis. The head of Wayne Enterprise, he had, on several occasions, offered to assist Luthor financially and executively, but Luthor refused every time.

Whatever was happening, Clark took a mental note to keep an eye on Luthor. After all, experiences with some of Gotham City's criminals had taught him that there was nothing on Earth more dangerous than a man without sanity or morals...

* * *

"_Help!"_

Suddenly, Clark shocked himself back into reality. The desperate scream for help was heard by no-one but him.

"_Please, somebody, help me!"_

Clark turned to the large window behind him, as he stood up out of his chair. Approaching the window, he looked out into the streets of Metropolis.

"_Please, help me! He's going to kill me!"_

Clark leaned against the window pane, leering. As he tried to gauge distance by concentrating on the man's screams, his sight seemed to zoom in like a camera lens through the streets of Metropolis. Strangely, he also appeared to be able to see through solid walls, and view what occurred within buildings.

After a few moments of searching, Clark realised that the screams were coming from a location that was out-with the range of his super-powered vision. As he brought himself back to the office, he quickly tried to devise a way to excuse himself from the office.

"Kent? Kent! Are you with us?"

Clark looked up to see White, and everyone else, staring at him.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, boss ... just got stuff on my mind ..."

"Well, get your head out of the clouds, Kent, 'cause I'm putting you on assignment!"

"Oh, great! What's the assignment?"

"There's rumours spreading of some illegal trading down at the docks, and that the perpetrators are using Lexcorp's dockside warehouses as storage facilities. I need you to do some snooping around and investigate ..."

"Sure thing, Perry, I'll get right on that!"

"Whoa whoa whoa!" yelled White, stopping Clark as he practically ran towards the exit, "What's your hurry? It could be dangerous; I don't want you running off alone."

"Don't worry, Perry, I'll just ask around if anyone's seen anything suspicious," assured Clark, "Besides, you know me – I work best on my own."

White sighed, as he ran his hand across his balding head.

"Alright then ... but please, Clark, be careful ..."

"Oh, come on, Perry," said Clark, smirking, "aren't I always?"

White shook his head as Clark sprinted through the office doors.

"Wow," said Lois, "I've never seen Smallville so excited over a story that wasn't about Superman ..."

* * *

Within the space of two minutes, Clark had vacated the Daily Planet building, and found himself in the alleyway beside it. He quickly changed into his familiar superhero suit, and took to the skies as Superman.

"Hey, look! It's Superman!"

Spectators cheered as they saw Superman rise to the sky. The man himself, however, was too busy to notice. He began to turn slowly as he hovered high above the city, using his super-powered senses to scan the entire area for the hostage.

"_Help me!"_

As he called out again, Superman was successfully able to pinpoint a location – the docks. He sped off through the air towards them, the cheers of the adoring crowd ringing in his ears as he did.

* * *

As soon as he touched down, Superman knew something was wrong. The Metropolis docks were usually bustling, with workers and travelling ships.

So, why was the area deserted?

"_He's coming! He's coming now! Please, help me!"_

This time, Superman could tell that the screams were close, so close that, were anyone else present, they would hear them too. He used his X-ray vision again to try to locate their source.

However, there was a problem - all of the warehouses were impenetrable to his super-powered vision.

"Lead ..." he muttered, "Same old Lex ..."

He then began to walk across the docks, instead using his super-powered hearing to locate the hostage.

"Can you hear me?!" he called out, "I'm Superman, and I'm here to save you, but you need to let me know where you are!"

"_Please! Please help me!"_

Superman heard the call, but did not recognise it as a reply to his statement. The hostage could not hear him.

He closed his eyes, and took a deep breath in. He concentrated his super hearing, trying to focus, trying to block out all outside noise.

"_Help me! He's almost here! Help me!"_

Superman's eyes opened quickly. He paused for a moment, and then sped towards one of the largest warehouses. As he reached the large iron doors, he delivered a series of punches to them. Three punches later, they were nothing more than crumpled sheets of metal on the warehouse floor.

* * *

The main hall of the warehouse had floor, walls and ceiling of stone. On the left wall, were a series of four sets of doors, also made of iron, and (as Superman soon found out) lined with lead.

"_Is someone there?! Please, help me! Please!"_

Superman turned, to the final set of doors, at the back wall. The hostage was being held captive behind them. He sped towards them, and through them.

"Please! Please, help me!"

Superman entered the large stony room, which was lit only by the windows circling the upper portion of the walls. Almost instantly, Superman could see the huddled figure of the hostage, cowering underneath one of the windows, hidden from the sunlight.

"It's OK!" Superman called, as he slowly hovered through the air towards the hostage, "I'm here now, don't worry."

He landed before the hostage, and placed his hand upon his shaking shoulder.

"It's alright now, sir. You're safe."

"But _you're_ not!"

Superman turned to face the hostage's captor. As he slowly advanced towards him, Superman instantly recognised the android.

"Metallo ..."

"Oh, I've waited _so_ long for this!"

Metallo then broke into a run towards Superman, who charged forwards in flight. They made contact, and Superman forced him at full speed towards the nearest wall.

"Who is he?" yelled Superman, "What do you have to gain from taking him hostage?"

"Oh, much more than you can imagine, Superman ..."

Just then, the compartment on Metallo's chest opened, to reveal a large, green, glowing rock. Superman gasped, and then groaned as the Kryptonite began to take effect.

"What's wrong, Supes? You don't look good!"

A concentrated ray shot out from the rock, sending Superman hurtling back through the room. He slammed the wall hard, and Metallo sprinted towards him as he fell.

Superman quickly struggled to his feet, but a punch to the stomach forced him to his knees. Metallo grabbed him by the throat, and began to throttle him as he raised him aloft. He then proceeded to punch him repeatedly in the stomach, before forcing him down hard onto the concrete floor.

Superman gasped for air as Metallo's grip loosened, but before he could make a move, Metallo's hands clasped around his arms like shackles. The android's legs then pressed down against his, pinning him to the ground. With the Kryptonite continuing to weaken him, Superman found himself unable to move, and suffering intense agony.

"He's secure!" called Metallo.

"Excellent ..."

Superman looked upwards as he heard the footsteps approach. He gasped as he saw the masked man stand over him.

"Oh my! I can't even _imagine_ what pain you must be going through right now, Superman."

Scarecrow knelt down beside Superman, who stared at him in shock as his masked face approached his.

"If you think _this_ is unbearable, though, just _wait_ until _I'm_ through with you ..."


	5. Administering the Toxin

**Administering the Toxin**

"Why ... are you ... doing this?"

"It's quite simple, Superman," said Scarecrow, rising to his feet, "You see, I am a man of science."

He began to pace around Superman and Metallo as he spoke.

"For years now, I have conducted numerous experiments into the influence of fear, with varying results and degrees of success. However, I have yet to conduct that one experiment that will provide conclusive proof of my research, the experiment that no-one can deny."

As he reached Superman's head again, he knelt back down beside him.

"Today, I plan to change that. With _you_."

"It ... won't work ..." groaned Superman, as he felt himself growing weaker.

"Oh, we _know_ about your immunity to toxins," said Scarecrow, "That's why Metallo's here; to weaken your hardened outer shell and your immune system. Soon enough, my toxin should affect you the same as any human, maybe even _more_ so."

"Even then ... you need fears ... to prey on, Scarecrow ... and I fear _nothing_."

Scarecrow laughed somewhat maniacally.

"Oh, such a thinly veiled lie! Fear is a primal instinct, embedded within all living things, and the most powerful of motivators. Then again ... _you_ already know that, don't you, Superman?"

"What are you ... talking about?"

"Darkseid."

Even through the groans of pain, Scarecrow could sense the fear that this single word had produced. He grinned slyly.

"Does he haunt your thoughts, Superman, your nightmares? I imagine he has done, ever since that fateful day. You see, I watched the battle along with the masses, and I read your body language, studied your movements. It was painfully clear to me that it was not, as others determined, _love _that drove you to fight ... it was _fear_."

"The _fear_ that Darkseid could potentially be the one opponent you could _not_ defeat. The fear of losing. The fear ... that you would break the promise you made to protect the citizens of not only Metropolis, but the _world_."

"Imagine that, if you will, Superman – a world under Darkseid's rule. Cities like your precious Metropolis destroyed. The people you love enslaved or killed. The entire planet changed forever, and with no-one powerful enough to do anything about it ... and all because you failed."

Superman tried to struggle from Metallo's grasp, but he was too weakened from the Kryptonite.

"I think he's softened up enough," said Metallo.

"Excellent," said Scarecrow, rising to his feet, "Then we can administer the toxin."

He reached into a pouch attached to his belt, and pulled out a syringe and small jar.

"Tell me ... something."

Scarecrow looked down at Superman, who was struggling to speak.

You ... and Metallo ... how? Luthor?"

"Well, you _do_ have the brains to match that brawn," said Scarecrow, as he filled the syringe, "I approached Luthor last week, and he was more than happy to strike the deal."

"But ... why? Why ... would he ... agree?"

"Because he and I are of the same opinion," said Scarecrow, dropping down to his knees again, "The fears of someone with a burden and powers such as yours could potentially bring about destruction, equivalent to that which we saw with Darkseid."

"You're ... trying to ... turn me ... into a monster ..."

"Not quite," chuckled Scarecrow, "The monster is already inside you, I'm merely bringing it to life. And once I do, I will become the stuff of legend!"

"You're ... a fool ..."

"Oh? How so?"

"You think ... Luthor ... will let you ... gloat? That would ... expose him. You're ... a pawn ... Scarecrow ... and nothing more. Luthor ... will ... stop you ... one way ... or another ..."

"Even if that were true, it's of no importance," scoffed Scarecrow, "Even _if_ Luthor wants to discredit me, the toxin will be in your system. Your autopsy will confirm my hand in this, and your death will bring me immortality!"

"You will ... be stopped ... somehow ..."

"Well, we'll just have to see how things pan out, then, won't we? Hold him down, Metallo!"

Metallo obeyed, Superman no longer having the strength to resist. Scarecrow gripped Superman's right arm, raised his own arm high above his head, and then with one strong movement, thrust the syringe into Superman's flesh.

Superman groaned in agony as Scarecrow injected the toxin into his blood stream. He then removed the syringe, placing it, along with the jar, back into his pouch.

"Now, don't fight the toxin's influence," said Scarecrow, rising to his feet, "Embrace those fears of yours, and those nasty consequences we discussed. Doctor's orders!"

As Metallo also rose to his feet, Superman struggled with all of his strength to try and pick himself up.

"No ... I won't ... I can't ..."

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice, my good man," said Scarecrow, "By the time you awaken, the toxin will take full effect."

"Awaken ...?"

"Sweet dreams ..." said Metallo, before punching Superman in the face hard. He fell instantly unconscious, falling to the floor.

* * *

Scarecrow and Metallo stared at Superman's body for a few moments, before they both turned and walked towards the exit.

"You sure this will work?" asked Metallo.

"Absolutely," replied Scarecrow, "Even a Superman has his fears, Mr Corbin, and you will witness the destructive force of them at first hand."

The two stopped beside the next door beside the room they had just exited. Scarecrow approached the console next to it, and punched in a series of digits. The iron doors slowly opened to reveal a room similar to the first, but smaller.

* * *

The two were greeted by three other people. One was dressed in metallic armour, whose head was a skull bathed in green fire. The second had skin of purple and blue. The third, and only female, had light blue skin, white hair and dressed in tight fitting black leather.

"Atomic Skull, Parasite, Livewire – the deed is done," addressed Scarecrow, "As I speak, the toxin is making its way through his bloodstream. It's only a matter of time before it takes full effect."

"And then we get to crush him, right?" roared Atomic Skull.

"Quite," replied Scarecrow.

"Hope it's sooner rather than later," grumbled Parasite, "I am _so_ hungry ..."

"What about me?" moaned Livewire, "I'm all out of juice. I need to get charged up!"

"Soon, my friends, soon," said Scarecrow.

"Just think about it, guys," said Metallo, "We're _finally_ gonna be the ones to take down Superman, once and for all!"

"Yeah, where have I heard _that_ before?" sighed Livewire.

"Ah, but this time, the police force won't only _allow _you the honour, they'll be practically _begging_ you!" said Scarecrow.

"Yeah, but it's still Superman," said Atomic Skull, "He ain't no pushover!"

"If it is brute strength you're worried about, then the final member of the team shall provide it."

"Who _is_ this final member we've been hearing about?" asked Parasite.

"All in good time," teased Scarecrow, "Now, we must all stay here until we are given the signal."

Scarecrow turned and walked back towards the door. Pressing a big red button on the wall, he sealed the door, before placing his hand up to his ear-piece.

"Luthor, Superman is down. I repeat, Superman is down."

"_Excellent. Inform me when he's free."_

"Will do."

"You know, I'm not sure this is gonna work," said Parasite, "Even if we can get Superman, what's to stop one of his pals from saving him?"

"They won't be able to, not this time," insisted Scarecrow, "When he sees his greatest fears come to life, he will become so enraged, that not even those he cares about will be safe."

"Trust me, my friends, Superman _will_ be exposed, he _will _die ... and no-one, not even _Batman_ will stop me this time!"


	6. Superman's Greatest Fear

**Superman's Greatest Fear**

"Uhh ... what ... what happened ...?"

Superman groaned as he awoke. Rubbing his head at the point where Metallo had struck, he forced himself up into a sitting position. As he tried to look around through his blurred vision, he tried to remember what had happened.

His vision began to clear as he turned to the open door, and suddenly his attention was focused on something else entirely.

He could see right through the main entrance to the docks, and he could see that the sky had turned blood red.

"What ...?"

He rose to his feet, the pain in his head now ebbing away. Steadying himself, he kicked off the ground, and flew for the exit.

As he left, the furthest doors from the exit opened, and Scarecrow stepped out. He looked into the largest room, and grinned as he saw that Superman had vanished.

"Luthor," he said, hand on earpiece, "it's begun ..."

* * *

"No ..."

Superman had taken to the red skies, and as he peered out towards Metropolis, what he saw turned his blood cold.

The city was in ruin. The skyscrapers that usually populated the skyline were caved in, torn apart or completely gone.

Superman sped towards the city, and surveyed the streets. The roads were littered with rubble, and the silence was deafening.

"How ... how did this ...?"

He stopped, and gasped softly as he noticed, buried in a mountain of rubble, the gigantic globe that usually sat upon the Daily Planet building.

"Lois ... _Lois_!"

* * *

Faster than a speeding bullet, he darted towards the ruins of the Daily Planet, and immediately began to desperately dig through the rubble.

"Lois?! Can you hear me?! _Lois_?!"

"Su-Superman ...?"

Superman looked upwards as he heard the voice. He flew straight up, in order to properly view the entire site. It was then that he noticed that trapped, under a collection of bricks, struggling weakly, was ...

"Jimmy ..."

He flew down towards him.

"Jimmy ..." he said sadly, kneeling down beside him.

"Help ... help me ..."

Superman turned to Jimmy's trapped legs, and began to move the bricks away with relative ease. Returning to Jimmy, he cradled his almost lifeless body in his arms.

"Jimmy ... what happened ...?"

Jimmy struggled to keep his eyes open, as he tried to focus on Superman's face.

"Y-you kn-know ... I ... I was always ... your ... biggest fan ..."

"I know, Jimmy, and I've always appreciated that ..."

"I ... I always thought ... y-you ... would ... be there ... for us ... for _m-me ..._"

"I am, of course I am," said Superman, almost pleading, "I'm here now, and I'm going to stay with you ..."

"Why ... why didn't you ... s-save us ...?"

"That's why I'm here now ..."

"No ... too ... late ..."

With one final, shuddering breath, Jimmy Olsen closed his eyes for the last time. Superman held the boy's body close to him, as tears rolled down his cheeks.

* * *

"Superman?"

Looking up, Superman was momentarily thrilled to see a dishevelled Lois Lane standing before him.

"Lois ..." he said softly, frowning, "I'm sorry ... he-he's dead ..."

He gently laid down Jimmy's body, before wiping his tears away and rising to his feet to approach Lois.

"Lois ... at least you're ..."

Before he could finish, Lois had raised her hand, and slapped him hard across the face. However, while this barely affected Superman, it shattered her wrist, and she screamed in agony.

"Lois!" exclaimed Superman, "Let me take a look at ..."

"Don't you touch me!" screamed Lois, wincing as she pulled her arm away from him, "You've done enough damage!"

"Lois, I ..."

"Look!" she continued, jerking her head, "Look at Metropolis! Look at _Jimmy_! _All_ of this is _your_ fault!"

"Lois ..."

"Why couldn't you stop him? Answer me that! You were able to stop him before, why couldn't you this time?! Answer me, Superman, _answer me_!"

"What are you talking about? Stop who?"

"Me."

Superman looked up as Lois turned around. A large, imposing figure stood before them, with grey, rock-like skin and crimson eyes. His armour was metallic blue, and covered all but his arms, legs and face.

"Darkseid ..."

"Hello again, Kal-El," said the alien overlord.

Superman's initial shock turned to anger, as he then darted towards Darkseid, ready to strike. However, somehow he was unable to make contact, and when he came to a halt, he turned to find Darkseid a few feet away from him.

"_You_ did this!"

"Oh, come now, Superman," said Darkseid, "Even I could not cause this much damage in such a short space of time were it not for you."

"What do you ...?"

"You were ... _entertaining_, I suppose, but no real challenge. I almost felt embarrassed for you; heralded as the World's Greatest Hero, and you lasted mere seconds when faced with my might."

"What? I don't ...?"

"Remember? I'm not surprised; you must have flew halfway across the city with that final blow. I imagine it must have been painful."

Superman looked around at the ruins of Metropolis. It was impossible, he thought, it could not be real, and yet ...

"Your pathetic facade of heroism has come to an end," said Darkseid, "Metropolis is dead, and it is _you_ the people will hold accountable. _You_, who failed them when they needed you most."

"No ... No!"

"Not convinced? Perhaps _this_ will confirm it."

Darkseid's eyes began to glow bright red, and Superman steadied himself for an attack. However, Darkseid then turned his head round, and lasers shot out of his eyes, travelling in a zigzag manner towards Lois.

"AAHH ...!"

Lois' blood curling scream lasted only a second as the lasers struck her, before her body turned to ashes.

"NOOO!"

Superman sped over and knelt down beside the small mound, speechless with shock.

"_Now_, you see, Kal-El. _Now_ you see the horror that you have caused."

"No ..."

"You're no hero, you're a disgrace."

"No!"

"And now, the world will suffer the same fate as this city, all because of you."

"NOOOOO!"

With remarkable speed, Superman rose and flew towards Darkseid. However, just as he made contact, Darkseid vanished, almost as if in the blink of an eye.

"You see?"

Superman looked up to see Darkseid now standing twenty feet away.

"Even now, when I have taken everything from you, you _still_ can't kill me."

"Wanna bet?!"

Superman sped towards him, but again, Darkseid vanished as soon as Superman struck him.

"How pathetic."

Superman turned his head, and stared in shock as multiple copies of Darkseid now mocked him from several points across the ruins.

"You're weak, Superman," echoed the voices of all the Darkseid clones in unison, "A unworthy specimen, powerless to save the world he swore to protect."

"You want power?" roared Superman, "_I'll show you power!_"

Superman darted from Darkseid to Darkseid, forcing them to vanish with clenched fists and projectiles of the carcasses of vehicles. However, every time he destroyed one clone, another seemed to replace it.

Minutes later, Superman collapsed on the ground, as the Darkseid clones continued to mock and scold him. Superman buried his head in his hands, as the echoing voices rang in his mind.

As the voices continued, the rage within Superman built. It did not take long for him to reach boiling point, and as he slowly lowered his hands, he unleashed the rage.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGG GGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**


	7. Luthor's Plan

**Luthor's Plan**

"Everyone _run!_"

The citizens of Metropolis ran screaming in terror as debris rained from the sky. Some of them looked back in sheer disbelief, to see the enraged Superman tear buildings apart with his bare hands.

"He's gone _mad_!"

In the Daily Planet building, Lois Lane and Jimmy Olsen were amongst the crowd of workers watching Superman's tirade of destruction. None of them could believe what they were seeing.

"What the hell is he doing?!" exclaimed Perry White.

"I haven't seen him like this since Darkseid attacked," said Jimmy, "What do you think's going on, Miss Lane?"

"I don't know, Jimmy ... but it's not good ..."

* * *

Meanwhile, across town, the Mayor of Metropolis was watching news coverage of Superman's rampage.

"My God ..."

Just then, she heard the buzz of her intercom.

"Yes?" she said, holding down the button.

"_Mayor Fleming, you have Lex Luthor on line one._"

Mayor Fleming sighed as she released the button, and then picked up her receiver.

"This isn't a good time, Mr Luthor."

"_Oh, I think it's the __**best**__ time, Ms Fleming," _replied the voice of Luthor.

"I assume this has something to do with Superman?"

"_Of course," _said Luthor, _"Now, I'm not one to say I told you so ..."_

"Luthor, if you've just called to gloat ..."

"_Oh, not __**just**__ to gloat, Ms Fleming ... I've also called to offer my assistance in this most desperate of times ..."_

"Of course you have ..." said Mayor Fleming, "And how quickly you offer it too ..."

"_You question my motives. Understandable, of course ..."_

"Not just your motives, Luthor," said Mayor Fleming, "Considering the planning you would need to be considered in any way useful in this type of situation, I can't help but wonder ..."

"_You know, the more time you waste throwing accusations around, the more destruction Superman will cause. You know that I have the best resources for this task, and if we don't act now, there may well not be a Metropolis to save."_

Mayor Fleming looked again to her television screen. As she saw Superman crush oncoming police cars with his bare hands, she sighed in defeat.

"Well, it doesn't look like I or my city has much of a choice ..."

"_I'm glad you've seen sense ... Now, I have one request of you, Mayor. The plan I have in mind will require some muscle, preferably that of the __**alien**__ variety ..."_

"Wait a minute ..." said Mayor Fleming, "You aren't seriously suggesting that you want _Kalibak_?!"

"_He may be Darkseid's son, but that could make him a useful tool. We __**need**__ him, Mayor Fleming."_

Mayor Fleming sighed for a third time.

"I swear to you, Luthor, if I find out that you are in any way responsible for this, I will _personally_ see to it that you are locked away for good!"

"_Duly noted. Have Kalibak brought to Superman, I'll take care of the rest."_

"Very well ... goodbye, Luthor."

Mayor Fleming placed the receiver down, before placing her head in her hand, shaking it in frustration. Luthor, on the other hand, smirked triumphantly as he pressed down on his intercom.

"Scarecrow ... it's time ..."

* * *

"_**... and as Superman continues to tear the city apart, Metropolis asks why our once great protector has turned against us. I speak now with Mayor Carla Fleming."**_

"_**Mayor Fleming, what do you wish to say to the citizens of Metropolis?"**_

"_Rachel, this is a dark day indeed for Metropolis. Not since the invasion of Darkseid, where Superman himself saved us, have we seen such destruction. For it to be at the hands of someone we not only trusted, but loved makes it all the more tragic."_

"_I reach out to all Metropolitans, and tell them to stay with their loved ones. Do not, under any circumstances, remain or travel into the city."_

"_**People are scared, Mayor Fleming, and rightly so. Are there any contingency plans being put in place to stop Superman?"**_

"_Yes, there are, Rachel. As we speak, the final touches are being put in place in order to initiate the Anti-Hero Protocol."_

"_**The Anti-Hero Protocol?"**_

"_Yes, a somewhat controversial plan that involves using some of Metropolis' most powerful criminals. As I understand it, Parasite, Metallo, Livewire, Atomic Skull and even Kalibak will be utilised in this plan."_

"_**A controversial plan indeed, Mayor. Are you not concerned about how this will affect the peoples' faith in you as their leader?"**_

"_Desperate times, desperate measures. These villains are the only beings powerful enough to take on Superman, and he has to be stopped."_

"_**Sources claim that this protocol was created by Lex Luthor, someone you have publicly denounced over his continued campaign against Superman. Can you confirm this?"**_

"_It is true that Lex Luthor is the force behind this plan, and despite our history, I recognise that he is the best person to handle this situation ..."_

* * *

"Such a dreadful business ..."

Alfred Pennyworth sighed as he watched the news broadcast on the large computer screen in the Batcave. Beside him sat a man dressed in a costume with a large bat insignia across its chest.

"What could have caused Superman to act like this?"

Alfred turned to the man, who did not respond.

"Master Bruce?"

"Something's wrong, Alfred ..." said Bruce Wayne, in a deep, gravelly voice.

"How very perceptive of you, Sir..."

"No, I mean ... look at him."

Alfred and Bruce watched a clip of Superman's destruction.

"I've only ever seen Superman fight as furiously as that once before; when Darkseid invaded. Now, he just seems to be lashing out for no good reason."

The two watched the clip for a few moments in silence, and then...

"I think he's been poisoned, Alfred."

"Poisoned, Sir?"

"Yes, by Kryptonite or some mind-altering drug. Perhaps he's hallucinating that Darkseid is back, and he believes he's fighting him again."

Bruce rose to his feet, and pulled his pointy-eared mask over his head.

"Whatever's going on ... I have to find out what it is."

He then turned and ran across the metallic floor, towards a gigantic black aircraft.

"Bruce, wait!" called Alfred, running after him, "You can't _possibly_ stop an enraged Superman by yourself."

"I'm not going to _stop_ him, Alfred," said Batman, as he settled into the cockpit of the Batwing, "I'm going to _save _him."

Alfred sighed as he watched the visor of the Batwing close, before the aircraft began to rise. It then turned towards the wall of the cave, as a section of it slid open to reveal the early afternoon sky. The Batwing then shot out of the cave, and onwards towards Metropolis.

* * *

Meanwhile, in an apartment in Washington DC, someone else had been watching the news report. A tall woman with raven hair and dressed in burgundy, she leered at the screen as she heard the mention of Lex Luthor.

"This isn't right ..." she said to herself, "I can feel it ... something's just not right ..."

As she pondered this, she rose to her feet.

"I'm not sure what's going on, but I can't just stay here and do nothing. I have to help Superman ... by any means necessary ..."

The woman then began to twirl around on the spot, gaining speed as she did. Her body began to glow, and there was a flash of pure lightning before she finally stopped.

Now dressed in enchanted armour, with metallic bracelets, a tiara and knee high boots, Princess Diana of Themyscira looked at the television screen one last time.

"Don't worry, Kal-El, I'm on my way ..."

Diana then turned to the open window, and flew through it, making her way towards Metropolis.


	8. The Squad Attacks

**The Squad Attacks**

Superman's hallucination-fueled rage continued to tear Metropolis apart, as the citizens could only watch as they retreated to a safe distance. The only ones who seemed to want to stay were Lois and Jimmy, the latter of which was insistent that not all was as it seemed.

"He has to be under some kind of mind control, or ... or maybe he's a _clone,_" said Jimmy, "Yeah, yeah, that'll be it! The real Superman would never do this to us!"

"That doesn't matter now, Jimmy, not unless we can stop him!"

"That's for _us_ to take care of, sweetie!"

Lois and Jimmy turned round to see Livewire approach.

"I can't believe the Mayor has resorted to working with the likes of _you_!" scoffed Lois.

"Well, unless _you_ got a better idea to stop Big S from turning the city to dust ..."

"Maybe ... maybe I could talk to him ..."

"HA!" said Livewire, chortling, "You really think he's in the mood for conversation right now? He'd kill you on sight!"

"No, the Superman I know ..."

"Does _that _look like the Superman you know?"

She pointed at Superman, as he continued to destroy. Lois stared at him, and sighed sadly.

"Yeah, that's what I thought ... now, if you'll excuse me, me and my boys got work to do. You and your sidekick might wanna move – things could get _messy_!"

"Hey, wait, you can't-"

"Leave it, Jimmy ..."

Jimmy turned to a defeated Lois.

"Miss Lane ..."

"Jimmy, there's nothing we can do here! We have to go! NOW!"

As Lois pulled Jimmy away to safety, Livewire cracked her knuckles in anticipation. She then raised a hand to her ear.

"OK, boys, it's party time!"

Her body then crackled with electricity, as she began to float up off the ground. As she did, she saw Atomic Skull, Parasite and Metallo positioning themselves on rooftops around Superman.

As Livewire landed on another rooftop, Metallo turned from her to the others. They all nodded, and he then turned to Superman.

"Hey, Blueboy!"

Superman's fist stopped inches from the building atop which Atomic Skull stood. He turned to find the source of the voice, and his eyes met Metallo.

"You ..."

Growling with rage, Superman darted towards Metallo, who proceeded to shoot a concentrated beam of Kryptonite form the stone in his chest. It made contact, and Superman forced with all of his might against the beam.

"Now!"

Almost instantaneously, the other three villains attacked. Livewire shot bolts of electricity at Superman, Atomic Skull breathed radioactive fire from his mouth, and Parasite shot a plasma beam from an energy gun.

All four attacks combined kept Superman locked in the centre of the villains. Unable to move, Superman began to shake with rage, the vibrations of which could be felt by all of the villains.

"Kalibak, now!"

The words had barely left Metallo's mouth, when he saw a large shadow pass over him, and he heard a war cry.

"RRRRAAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHH!"

The large hairy man, dressed in green and yellow and carrying a large metallic club, flew through the air towards the trapped Superman. Holding his club over his head, he struck downwards as he approached the hero. Making contact, the two hurtled towards the Earth.

With an almighty explosion, the bodies crashed into the street, causing the concrete to crack and tremors throughout the city.

The four villains glanced down at the large crater left by Superman and Kalibak.

"Is that it, then?" asked Atomic Skull, "Is he dead?"

"You're kidding, right?" said Parasite, with a sigh.

* * *

Meanwhile, in his office, Luthor could see everything from his window. He smirked as Superman was forced into the ground, and was now making a phone call.

"Scarecrow, it's time for a little cloud cover ..."

Back at the warehouse, Scarecrow stood before a large machine, with a screen that showed news coverage of the attack.

"Right away, Mr Luthor," he smirked, as he began to press buttons on the computer's keyboard. As the news cameras displayed the scene of the collision, small black dots could be seen descending fomr the sky.

The cameras looked upwards and audible cries of "Oh my God!" could be heard as what looked like hundreds of the dots appeared. The dots seemed to be releasing some kind of black vapour, which all morphed together to create a thick cloud-like cover.

"It was good of Weather Wizard to loan us his technology," said Scarecrow.

"Yes ..." said Luthor, with a smirk, "let's say he _loaned_ them ..."

* * *

As the clouds began to thicken, and completely cover the sun, Kalibak rose to his feet in the crater. He rose his arms above his head, and was about to cry out in victory, when he felt the earth begin to move.

"Uh-oh ..."

Suddenly, he was thrown out of the crater by an almighty punch, and he flew through the street, crash-landing on the tarmac. Superman then jumped out of the crater, and landed at Kalibak's feet.

"This ends now, Darkseid, once and for all!"

"Got that right, Superman," growled Kalibak, rising unsteadily to his feet, "Darkseid is God of all he sees fit; you are nothing but the pathetic remains of an extinct planet!"

"ARGH!"

Kalibak leaped out of the way, as Superman threw another punch. He then groaned in agony as Livewire shot a stream of electricity at his back.

"Hey, come on now, Kalibak," she called, as she touched down on the ground, "don't hog all the fun!"

As Superman turned to face her, Livewire continued to throw electricity at him. As he braced himself against the attacks, Superman took a deep breath, and began to blow in her direction, creating a strong wind.

However, as Livewire flew backwards, Parasite leaped onto Superman's back. The latter groaned in agony, as his body crackled with purple-hued static. Parasite was slowly but surely draining Superman of his energy and powers.

"You always were a good feast, Superman ..."

Superman struggled against Parasite, and eventually managed to grab hold of his shoulders, before throwing him off. He then fell to his knees, but he barely had time to recover before he was blasted by the radioactive fire of Atomic Skull.

"It's time to _burn_, big guy!"

He blasted Superman again, as Metallo approached them. He began to blast Superman with kryptonite rays, as Livewire, Parasite and Kalibak all walked towards them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Luthor watched the events with sinister pleasure from his office.

"This is far more satisfying than I ever thought it would be," he said to Mercy, smirking, "And the best part? I didn't even have to lift a finger, and I'll still get the credit. Today, the death of Superman, and tomorrow, the rebirth of Lex Luthor."

"ARGH!"

Luthor and Mercy spun around. They found Brock lying on the floor, groaning softly, and the office doors were wide open. Someone was standing in the doorway.

"We need to talk ..." said Batman.


End file.
